Hand Picked
by fina2212
Summary: ***SYOT CLOSED*** This year, the president gets to pick this years tributes.
1. Chapter 1

The brown box gets handed to me and I open the lid, the white envelope is thick and feels very rough. I open the flap and pull out the creme paper. The words written on it puts a small smile on my lips.

I open my mouth, speaking very clearly. "For this years Quarter Quell, I will hand pick the tributes personally."

Everyone in the capitol gasps at what the card says. I can already hear some predict what kind of young boys and girls I will pick.

"Quiet." I silence the crowd, not finish with this announcement. "A schedule of where I will be and when will be later broadcasted, but for now, Happy Hunger Games, and I look forward to meeting each and every one of you." I smile, then step down from my podium and follow the game makers into my mansion.

"I will see you guys on Tuesday." I inform them. They nod and agree and then walk their different ways. I turn to my assistant, Hellie.

"President Layla, I must say, I look forward for this years games." She smiles at me, and I know she wants something.

"Out with it, what do you want?" I sigh at her.

"I was uh, wondering if I could go to the districts with you. I never been out of the capitol and people are always saying how beautiful it is." She gets a far away look on her face just talking about it.

"Of course you are coming. You are my assistant, I have to take my assistant." I laugh at her request and go to my room, she follows me, I stop at my grandfathers portrait, President Snow.

"He would be proud." She tells me softly, knowing how much I crave for this approval, if he was alive.

"I know." I say softly, and then turn into my room.

* * *

**If you want to be in the games, then PM me and I will PM you the form!**


	2. Chapter 2

I still have spots open. D2,5,6,8,9,11,12 male.

D2,6 female


	3. D1

-Jasmine-

"Ow." I say, tilting my head, my hands flying up to stop my mother from combing out another knot in my hair.

"Jasmine, you wanna look your best for when President Layla gets here." My mother said through gritted teeth, gathering hair bands and other hair things and forcing my arms down.

"Yeah yeah, but can you do it without ripping my hair out?" I narrow my eyes at her in the mirror as she does something to my curly hair.

"Do you want to be a tribute this year?" She asked me.

"Not a bald one." I say crossing my arms over my chest as she sprays wet my hair and starts braiding a small section of my hair.

"Now, you remember how I coached you?" My mother asked me. Her and my dad are both my coaches. My dad does the heavy work of training me for the games with skills I will use, like 7 different ways to use a knife, he does fighting skills. While, my mom does acting. She helps me for the interviews and how to appear on camera.

"Yes, smile sweet and wave. Over use my innocent look and try and save my killer-like self until I am in the arena." I say, as she finishes the tiny braid and moves on to "another one.

"Good." She says. The door bell rings and my mother brushes out the braid so only one is in my hair as my mother and father rush to get the door.

I look at myself in the mirror. I turn my head from side to side, examining my profile.

"Jasime! President Layla is here!" My mother calls out and I sigh but get up, turn off the light and go into the living room.

"Hello Jasmine Zeena, have a seat. Mr. and Mrs. Zenna, may I have a few minutes with your daughter?" President Layla asked. She had her ankles cross and bent at the knee, she was on the couch. She looked like she has lived her and not came in a few minutes ago.

"Sure." My father said, he ushered my mother out of the room and they went up in their room, leaving me and the president alone.

"So, Jasmine to cut this short, you are the District 1 female tribute." She told me, she got up and I did too.

"Meet me out side the Justice Building in two hours." She said before leaving.

-Elidon "Eli" Auxifur-

I stood in the living room facing the President of Panem while she was sipping tea.

"I don't want to waste your time, so I'll cut this short, okay?" She asked, me and I nodded. "You will be the male tribute."

"Okay." I say, not really sure of what else to say.

"Meet me outside the Justice Building." She told me standing up, I did too. "Okay?"

"I'll be there." I say and the minute she left, my family came out. My sister, who will me my mentor smiled at me.

"You'll do great." She ruffled my head.

"Oh look, soon I'll have two kids that won the games!" My mother gushed, pulling me in for a hug.

"Honey get off of him." My father said, but he smiled and patted my back.

My brothers smiled at me. They somehow accepted that I would be the victor.

"Come on, Eli lets go and meet your fellow Tribute and Layla." My sister said to me, pulling me out the door.

**Sorry for the wait, major writers block but the next ones should be up soon.**


End file.
